Fatal Attraction
by fiction.Hope
Summary: In the sequel to "Back Home", Simone has moved to the Salvatore mansion and it is evident that Stefan has it in for her. What will be her fate? Who will she end up with? Can the covenant break the charm on Stefan and defeat Klaus?...hmm..who knows.
1. FIRST THINGS FIRST

_To get this show on the road!_

_I do not own any rights to The Covenant or The Vampire Diaries. If I did I would be rich instead of a broke college student. But no millions are in my pockets, just a fan writing some fan fiction._


	2. Chapter 1

**Ready, Set, Go**

"Stefan she has a boyfriend. You are not capable of love. You only want her for your own personal game. No, just leave her alone." Damon said as he stood in front of the living room mantle of their house.

Lying back comfortably on the couch Stefan responded, "I'm not trying to love her, hence like you said I can't do such a thing. I just would like to enjoy her company exclusively. I'm sure she'd show me a good time if given the chance."

Simone then entered the room, "I wouldn't show you a good time if I had to decide between you ripping out an artery and sucking me dry or giving in to you cruel sexual advances."

"Well surely that could be arranged, it's a bit of a win either way for me," Stefan said.

"Stefan I really don't like you," She said.

"Really? I'm usually the one that everyone hates." Damon said.

Simone turned to Damon remembering why she came downstairs in the first place, "Caleb is coming today."

Stefan made a noise that sounded like a dying gremlin.

"What's your issue?" She asked.

"If he comes here he's going to get himself killed because I am not backing off at all."

Ignoring him Damon asked, "Is he coming alone."

She nodded her head and smiled.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"What! It's been a month since I've seen him. I miss him," Simone said.

"I don't see why you young beautiful girls want boyfriends, you should be out having fun, dating around," He said but really like his brother he wanted Simone all to himself. Feelings and all.

Simone shook her head, "That's not my scene." She finished and went back upstairs.

"Have you found Katherine?" Stefan asked.

"No I haven't found the little twit. She'll pop up though."

Stefan stood up, "Welp! I'm hungry and I'm going to go eat." He smiled.

* * *

><p>"Well this isn't out of your comfort zone at all," Caleb said as he finally arrived at the Salvador mansion.<p>

"Right," Simone said as they climbed the stairs to her room. They walked passed Damon's open bedroom door where he was sitting on his bed flipping through an ancient looking book

Upon entering her room Caleb said, "Out of all the bedrooms in the house you choose the one right next to his."

"Yes. His brother is crazy and I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night with him hounded over my neck." Simone said, she hadn't told him about the biting incident with Stefan.

"What difference does it make, they're both vampires."

Simone went and closed her door, "Oh Caleb shut up." She said as she pushed him down on the bed as she climbed on top of him.

"What are you doing," He asked her. "We can't do that here Damon's next door, vampires have that supernatural super strength hearing or whatever."

She laughed, "I'm not doing anything Caleb and I'm just sitting on you."

"Oh really." Caleb said as he pulled her down further.

"Yes really." She said as she kissed him.

"Simone don't start anything you can't finish." Caleb said as they both entwined in a passionate kiss.

"Don't mean to interrupt anything but I have a house guest that I'd like you to meet." Stefan said purposely interrupting them.

Simone jumped off of Caleb, "What the hell Stefan, can you knock?"

"No it's my house, I'll enter any room as I please." He told her.

Simone began making her way towards the door.

"You don't have to go downstairs," Damon said appearing behind Stefan.

"Why not?" Stefan asked. "I want her to meet someone."

Damon looked at Simone then back at Caleb, "Stefan."

"Damon."

Simone brushed past them both, "I don't see what the big deal is about."

"You're getting to be a bit of a problem you know that Stefan," Damon said as he went to follow Simone with Caleb and Stefan behind him.

"Klaus, what a pleasure." Damon said sarcastically.

Simone had to catch herself as her jaw almost hit the ground. It was Klaus the guy all this buzz was about, he looked easy to take down, but goodness like everyone else, he was gorgeous.

"It never is Damon," Klaus said as he noticed Simone edge into the room behind Damon. "Ahh a houseguest? Let me drink?"

Stefan walked around to the bar to pour him a drink, "Oh according to Damon she's not for drinking but I've had the honor of tasting her and my isn't she a fine little drink."

"Really," Klaus said with a smile, never taking his eyes off of Simone. "Well why is she here?"

"No idea," Stefan said. "Friend of Damon, but since when does Damon keep company that he can't feed off of, I don't know."

"How is my blood bank?" Klaus said bringing the attention off of Simone and to the actual reason as to why he had come.

Stefan screwed up his face, "She's alive. Annoying."

"She's not annoying, she just loves your sorry ass." Simone said defending Elena.

Stefan immediately got in Simone's face but not before Caleb got in between the two. Stefan quickly got him out of the way with one push.

Damon knew what would happen next as he shouted to Caleb, "Caleb don't do it."

Simone slapped Stefan, "How dare you!"

"Don't you ever," Stefan said as his fangs appeared and eyes turned dark. "Do that again."

"Hmm. Guess I'll leave now and oh Stefan I'm going to be out of the country for a while see to it that you look over my sister, Rebekah." Klaus said as he left the house.

Ignoring but hearing Klaus, it seemed as if one second Stefan was in front of Simone the next he was sent soaring to the other side of the room.

In shock Stefan retaliated. He came at Simone with full force as she dodged him by just an inch and sent a powerful punch to the back of his head, knocking him to the ground.

"What the hell. You're-…Alaric didn't say you were that strong. You can most definitely knock the asshole out of my brother," Damon said as he walked over to Stefan and picked him up. "I'm going to go lock him up though, let him starve. Then maybe we can knock some sense back into him. I'll need you to grab some vervain from out of the bar drawer and follow me."

"He is an ass," Caleb said to Simone in reference to Stefan.

"Right. Let's hope Damon can keep him locked up so he won't go running to Klaus about me."

"I actually doubt he'd do that," Damon spoke as the made their way to the basement of the house.

"And why is that?" Caleb asked.

Damon threw Stefan to the ground of a cell before responding, "He wants her. If he tells Klaus, he's endangering her."

"He's not going to get her."

"In this state of mind he won't. He's a jerk but not a charming jerk like myself. Once he's back to normal though, I can't say that he won't succeed," Damon said.

Simone shook her head, "I'll never go for him. I'm happily in love in the relationship that I'm in."

"We all say that at some point and time," Damon said as he went back upstairs leaving them in the basement.


	3. Chapter 2

**Mystic Falls**

It was early on a Wednesday morning, two days after Simone's incident with Klaus had happened, when she was suddenly awakened by a girl's bickering from down the hall.

"I'm supposed to be the only girl in this house Damon, she has to go elsewhere! And Klaus was here, that loath didn't bother to find me. What is wrong with you men! She has to go Damon she can shack with Elena, hell send her to Tyler, actually no don't do that."

"Rebekah would you shut up. She isn't going anywhere so deal with it. It isn't your house to make decisions in; you're a guest, act like one." Damon said.

Rebekah then let out a frustrated scream, "I wear Damon if she turns out to be a bitch, I'll kill her."

"Then I'll attempt to kill you."

Ignoring what he just said Rebekah then asked him, "Where is Stefan?"

"Stefan is locked away downstairs," Damon said as Rebekah turned to walk away, he stopped her by grabbing a hold to her arm. "No, don't go down there."

"I'm not, I'm going to go wake little miss sunshine up."

Simone then appeared in her doorway, "You did that already with you guys bickering." She said while wiping her eyes.

"Oh well how inconsiderate of me, I'm sorry," Rebekah said sarcastically as she looked Simone over who was dressed in a tank top and pajamas shorts, hair up in a ponytail.

"Good morning," Damon said.

Simone flashed him a weak smile.

"Hmm," Rebekah said, "She is quite the looker, we might actually be friends."

Rebekah been to walk away but then heard another voice call out to Simone from in her bedroom.

"Company?" She said to Simone.

Simone instantly got defensive, "Yes my boyfriend."

Rebekah peeked around Simone and spotted Caleb who was sitting on the edge of the bed, shirtless.

"Well he is hot, the kind of guy I'd go after but I think Tyler would do. You have nothing to worry about." Rebekah smiled as she walked away from them all.

"She seems nice," Simone said sarcastically as she walked next door to the bathroom with Damon in tow.

Damon leaned against the door frame as Simone began to brush her teeth, "I actually don't think she's all that bad. It's just Klaus she's his sister, so she runs with him, do as he does. I actually think if they weren't together she wouldn't be such a pain in the ass."

Simone shrugged her shoulder as she rinsed her mouth, "Who knows."

Damon then smiled, "Well we'll find out once we kill Klaus."

* * *

><p>Simone and Caleb sat at a table in a corner at Mystic Grill, it's not like they were hiding from anyone no one knew who they were. Hence why onlookers were indeed staring, the males at Simone and the females at Caleb.<p>

"So am I going to have to watch people stare at me eat," Caleb joked as their waiter approached them.

"Oh he's cute," Simone said as Caleb stuck his tongue out at her.

There waiter approached them and smiled at them both, "Hi welcome to Mystic Grill, I'll be your server today. My name is Matt, have you had enough time to look the menu over?"

Simone nodded as Caleb said, "Yes, we'd both like the house burgers with fries, please."

"Alright," Matt said as he grabbed both of their menus. "I'll put that order right in."

"Thanks." Simone said as she couldn't help but think for the millionth time that every guy in Mystic Falls just has to be gorgeous, this was confirmed again as she say a dark haired guy walk in with a blonde haired girl and Elena behind him.

"Hi Simone," Elena said as they all approached their table. "Mind if we join you?"

"No problem," Simone said as she moved her bag out of the chair next to her. "Oh Elena this is my boyfriend Caleb."

Elena looked him over before responding, "Hello. Well Caleb, Simone these are my friends. Tyler and Caroline."

_DAMN!_ Is all Simone could think when Elena introduced Tyler, yes she loved Caleb very much but Tyler could cause a minor bump in the road, hell she figured Stefan was eventually going to create a crater in the middle of the town once he was back to normal.

"Is Matt our server?" Caroline asked.

Simone nodded.

The food had come and gone, they all ate but hours after eating they all were still hanging around at Mystic Grill.

"So you're living with Damon and Stefan," Tyler said.

"Yes. Damon, Stefan and Rebekah." She said.

"Why are you even here?" Caroline asked.

Simone assumed Elena didn't tell them she thought as she turned to look at her.

"It's ok," Elena said to Simone. "Caroline's a vampire and Tyler's a hybrid. Tell them all you want. Matt's normal but he's in on everything too."

Simone laughed a bit, "Wow. Well I'm here to kill Klaus and fix Stefan."

"But you're so….girl," Tyler said. "How could you do that?"

Caleb laughed, "Our kind wondered the same thing. She's really powerful though. Stronger than me which I hate."

"Aww baby, get over it," Simone joked as she kissed Caleb.

"So you're like a witch or something?" Caroline asked.

"Something like that," Simone said shifting in her seat. "We both are actually. There is six more of us back home. They'll be here too if needed."

"Well if she's a witch why couldn't Bonnie just do something?" Tyler asked.

"Her powers are way different than ordinary witchcraft from what I've been told," Elena said.

"How so?"

Simone eyes instantly went black as she began to levitate everything that was sitting on the table, she blinked as everything came gently back down to the table and her eyes went back to normal."

Caroline smiled, "Your eyes. Cool!"

They all laughed. Simone say no problem with her getting along with the people here int Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p>Days had passed, Caleb had to go back to Ipswich, leaving Simone alone again. She had the option of hanging with Elena and her friends, they always wanted her to go out and do things but she always declined.<p>

Simone found herself bored one Sunday and decided to go visit Stefan, he was heavily chained to a chair so she knew he couldn't get up. She entered the room as he silently watched her as she closed the door behind her and slid down against the door sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

Simone shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I was bored and I figured I'd come down here and get started with fixing you."

Stefan had a sly smirk on his face, "You and Elena," he said. "I'm not broken ok. There isn't anything that needs to be fixed."

"Stefan you act like you don't care at all. There isn't a bit of curiosity in you that wants to know what it was like when you were with Elena, when you had you humanity?"

"No," Stefan said looking her in her eyes.

"You're lying Stefan and I need you to stop lying. Klaus stopped you from feeling but he didn't erase your memories. You know you used to love Elena, well remember how you were when you did love her. I know you can't feel anything but please Stefan you don't have to be this person, it's not who you are."

Stefan was silent before he responded, "Simone you don't even know me. You don't know what I was like."

Simone rested her chin on her knees that were pulled to her chest, "True but I'm sure Elena wouldn't love you like she does if you were always like this."

"Dammit Simone! Just leave me alone." Stefan said.

Simone stood up and walked towards Stefan and bent down until she was eye to eye to him and as her eyes turned black Stefan spoke.

"You're right thumb is bleeding," He said as his eyes too change and the thirst for blood was evident on his face.

Simone smiled, "I know. I just made it do it." She blinked and her eyes changed back to normal. "But Stefan you're going to feel again." She said as she wiped her bleeding thumb across his lips before leaving him alone in the cell. .


	4. Chapter 3

**Is it Lust or is it Love?**

"What do you mean it's going to be a piece of cake?" Damon asked Simone as she lay across his bed.

She flipped over to look at him as he stood, propped up against his dresser, "I mean I somewhat made a break through. I just feel like this isn't going to be hard at all."

"Did you get all witchy with him?"

"No. I just talked but I think I'm going to try to speed up the thirst in him. I've been reading his journals and it says something about a Lexi who did that to him. I figured he'd be more vulnerable to not resist anything I try. Or we could attempt to put you in danger and get him pissed off enough at the same time to see if he attempts to save you."

Damon walked over to the bed and sat behind Simone, leaning against the headboard he said, "What does putting me in fake danger have to do with anything?"

Simone sighed, "I mean why would he save you if he doesn't feel anything? If he does save you then it means that there is something still there even if it may be a little bit. Damon just work with me."

"Ok Simone but why can't we use Elena? She is the one that he's supposed to be so in love with," Damon said as he rested his lower legs across Simone's butt.

"Blood is thicker than water."

Damon tilted his head to the side, "That is true. I believe you're on to something."

She smiled, "I am and the quicker we get Stefan back, the quicker we can kill Klaus. If me trying to fix Stefan fails then I'll call my friends from back home, we'll kill Klaus and then the compulsion charm would be broken."

"It seems as if just killing Klaus would delete a lot of time and energy."

"It will but Stefan serves Klaus we don't want to risk the chance of Klaus turning Stefan against us. If he does, neither I nor my friends will hold back and Stefan will die," She told him.

Damon was quiet before speaking again, "I'll be glad when this is all over with."

"Me too so I can go home."

Damon just sat there and thought to himself, he didn't want Simone to leave and he had no intentions of letting her do so.

* * *

><p>"Ashlyn, I know." Simone said as she talked to Ashlyn via Skype.<p>

Ashlyn paused, "You can't do that to Caleb you'll break his heart."

"I'm not trying to break his heart," She said as she looked down at her cell. "It's just the guys here are so gorgeous. This guy Tyler is the most gorgeous of them all but that's Caroline's boyfriend so that's a no go. Damon is available and Stefan is a tricky one. He's really making progress too. I don't believe I'm falling for two brothers."

"Ok Simone, they are both off limits. You're with Caleb, you don't need to be thinking of Damon and Stefan. Especially Stefan, he's Elena's. Yes you say he's showing interest in you now but who's to say he doesn't go running back to Elena when everything is over with and you set him straight. Besides it would crush Caleb if you did that." Ashlyn said.

Simone sighed, "I wouldn't intentionally hurt Caleb and I am very much still in love with him but I am so torn."

"You just see the physical features of Damon and Stefan, that's what's driving you. With Caleb you love everything about him."

"No, I'm constantly in the cell with Stefan, I know him. He's like a lost soul that now because of me actually wants to be found. He's fighting the compulsion as best as he can. I'm with Damon all the time too, we go out, we talk, and he's amazing. Damon is actually perfect."

Ashlyn stared at her friend, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Ashlyn don't you dare sit there and judge me. I can't help or control the way I feel and you know my powers have heightened my emotions and desires."

Ashlyn spoke, "Simone, just don't break Caleb's heart ok."

"I won't," She said as she ended the video chat.

Simone then threw herself onto her pillow and screamed into it.

"It can't be that bad," She heard Rebekah say from the door way.

Without turning to face her, "Go away Rebekah. I don't want to talk about it."

Rebekah came into the room and sat down beside Simone, "Come on Simone I'm over a thousand years old. I'm sure I have some bit of advice for you."

"Why would you want to help me?" Simone asked.

Rebekah paused before answering her question, "As crazy as it may seem, I like you. I didn't think I would but I do. You remind me of a friend from way back. You're just cuter and feistier."

Simone turned to look at her, "I like Stefan."

"Well that's obvious," Rebekah said.

Ignoring Rebekah she continued, "I think I'm falling in love with Damon." She said as she began to cry. This was something that she had not revealed to Ashlyn though she was sure she knew, Ashlyn knew Simone the best out of all of them.

"I see. Well what's the big fuss about? Just choose-…oh…right you do have a boyfriend," She said.

Simone began to sob even more, "That's the problem I could make my pick between them two with no problem, Damon, obviously. I just can't do that to Caleb. We're engaged, I love him too much to do that."

"And the hole gets deeper," Rebekah said. "You just have to do what you feel is right. You say you're falling in love with Damon but are you sure you're not just lusting over him. I mean they are similar. Also do you really want to be engaged, you're only eighteen. Unless you plan on being a vampire or something you can't play around with decisions like that."

"I know but it sucks you know."

Rebekah nodded as she stood up, "Yes I do know."

Damon then walked into the room, unknown to Simone that he had heard half but enough of their conversation.

"Are you in here threatening her?" Damon said in reference to Simone's tears.

"No," Rebekah said as she moved towards the door. "Just boy problems." She left closing the door behind her.

"Golden Boy acting up?" Damon asked.

Simone wiped her face dry, "No.

"Simone you don't have to stay here. You could stay with Alaric if there's a problem."

Simone was shocked, "Wha-…no there isn't a problem. I'm fine here."

Damon decided to fake it, "No seriously if Caleb has a problem with you staying here you'd be fine at Alaric's."

Letting out a sigh of relief, "That's not the problem. There isn't a problem actually."

"Are you lying?" Damon asked her.

"No," She lied.

Damon laughed, "You just did now."

"Damon must you make everything so difficult."

He nodded, "Yes."

She laid back down on her pillows as Damon did the same.

"You know, I know what's up," He said as he turned to face her on his side.

Staring at the ceiling, "What's up?" She asked.

Damon moved in closer towards her, "You're falling for me…hard."

Simone was quiet for a minute. She didn't know how to react or respond. She knew how she wanted to react but she knew it would be wrong and before she knew it Damon was on top of her, kissing her as her hands ran up and down his back, and through his hair. Before she knew it his shirt was hitting the floor as their bodies seemed to roll and slither on the bed in a seductive dance. Damon's hands began moving up Simone's shirt, and one by one he undid the shirt's buttons until it fell off of her.

"Damon," Simone moaned out between kisses. "I-…I-…I can't."

Damon seemed to ignore her because her actions didn't seem to match up with what she was saying. One by one each article of clothing seemed to come off of them both and soundlessly they all hit the floor. Out of nowhere the bedroom door opened. On top of Simone, Damon sat straight up and looked at who just interrupted them as if he wanted to rip them apart limb from limb.


	5. REVIEW! READ! REVIEW!

**_PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK AND IF YOU HAVEN'T READ PART 1 BACK HOME, I SUGGEST YOU DO SO BEFORE CONTINUING!_**

Ok! So this last chapter just got me **SUPER **excited about what's to come, I don't even know what's coming or who even interrupted Damon and Simone. I just come up with these things as I type. I'm so ready to throw the rest of the Ipswich characters into it but I have to hold off at least another four or five chapters.

But again thank you readers for reading I really do appreciate you all.

-Ash :)


	6. Chapter 4

**Memories**

"Stefan," Damon and Simone both said in unison as they stared at the figure standing in the doorway.

Stefan had the nastiest looking smirk on his face as he stood there looking at them both, "You say no to me, but you'll take on my brother full throttle."

"How'd you get out?" Damon asked him.

"I let him out," Rebekah said appearing from behind Stefan, then turning to leave the room.

Damon scoffed, "That little bitch."

"Stefan why did you burst in here like that?" Damon said while picking my shirt off of the floor and handing it to me.

"Why do you always have to mess with the girls that I want?" Stefan answered him with a question.

Damon paused, thinking, and then said, "Why do you care. Remember you don't feel anything brother."

"I don't care."

"Yes you do," Simone finally spoke up.

"Stay out of this," Stefan snapped.

"I'm the reason for all of this and quite frankly I'm doing my job because you like me. You don't just want to bleed me dry anymore Stefan, admit it." She said.

"I won't admit anything because it isn't true," Stefan said and at that moment Damon grabbed Simone and passionately began to kiss her out of nowhere and out of nowhere Stefan yelled.

Damon let go of Simone, this was the exact reaction her was trying to get out of his brother.

"Call Elena," Damon said to Simone as she brushed past Stefan and out of the room.

Damon smiled at Stefan as he too walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the living Simone began to explain to Elena exactly what was going on with Stefan. Alaric and the rest of the household were all gathered there as well.<p>

"Stefan don't look so pissed," Damon said as he handing him a glass of bourbon.

Elena look at Simone, "I don't get it. What's going on?"

"Stefan is starting to feel again," She told her.

"But how? When did you notice?"

"Right before I called you to come over, he doesn't take a liking to me and Damon's-…umm friendship," She said.

"Don't sugar coat it sweetie. Elena," Rebekah said as she took a seat next to Simone, facing Elena. "We have another, how should I put this? Katherine situation. Damon and miss gorgeous were two seconds away from sex before I let Stefan go and he burst into the bedroom, angry. Angry because he wants Simone, but his brother had beaten him to the punch."

Elena sat there for a minute, "Is that true?" She asked looking at Simone.

It never occurred to Simone that Elena too had developed a soft spot for Damon while Stefan has been in his ripper state of mind and now she has came along and basically ripped both of her men's attention away from her.

"Elena," Simone began. "I never meant for this to happen the way that it did. I haven't given Stefan any reason to like me at all I swear, Damon on the other hand, maybe. I wouldn't go and just mess with you boyfriend like that. He doesn't know what he wants right now. None of us will know what he wants until the charm is completely broken. I've only scratched the surface on breaking this thing."

"I believe you," Elena said.

Simone didn't respond she just gave her a small head nod.

Rebekah jumped up, "You have got to be kidding me." She said before storming out of the room.

"How can you live with her?" Alaric asked.

"You have to do a bit of ignoring," Damon said.

"Hey Stefan," Alaric called out. "Why are you over there so quiet?"

Stefan who was in a daze over by the fireplace came to, "My input isn't needed in anything that you all are talking about.

"Sure it is," Damon said motioning for him to come and join them. "Come."

As soon as Stefan sat down he began to twitch and turn with what seemed like much pain. He tried to fight whatever was going on but whatever it was that was controlling this was too strong and he couldn't hold them off as his eyes turned black and the veins surrounding them became visible. Elena screamed as Stefan doubled over on the floor, screaming in pain. With what seemed like a split second to start it all ended as quickly as Stefan lied there on the floor in his on pool of sweat. It took a split second for everyone to realize that Simone was the one behind this as she still sat there looking completely normal yet her eyes were pitch black and she was mumbling something under her breathe.

"Stop!" Stefan yelled at Simone.

"This is for your own good Stefan," She said.

Stefan grabbed his heart, "It burns," He cried out as he continued to sweat as if he was in the middle of a Nevada desert.

And with that said Simone stopped. No one said anything, the room was silent only thing that could be heard was Stefan's heavy breathing from the floor.

"What did you do?" Damon asked Simone.

"Watch this," Simone said as her gaze switched to Elena. "Sorry." She said to her as she lifted Elena high in the air without even touching her and brought her crashing back down to the floor.

"What the hell Simone!" Damon and Alaric both yelled at her as Stefan jumped up and ran to Elena.

"You didn't have to do that," Stefan said to Simone. "You could've really hurt her."

Simone smiled, "Well I wanted to see if it worked."

Stefan ignored her as he catered to Elena who was lying on the ground.

"I'm fine," She said. "She didn't hurt me. I didn't feel anything."

Simone then turned to Damon, "Your brother's back."

* * *

><p>Simone was laying in her bed staring up at the ceiling thinking. She didn't know exactly how or what made her do that to Stefan at that moment but all she knew was that it worked, Stefan isn't bound to Klaus anymore. As she lay there in her daze Stefan entered her room.<p>

Without looking to see who it was she spoke, "Why aren't you with Elena?"

"I told her to go home, I'm going over there later I had to see you," Stefan said as he stood in the middle of her bedroom.

"Ok."

"I umm-…just wanted to say thank you and I apologize for acting the way that I've been acting these past few weeks. You know, that wasn't me at all. I'm not like that. Though I wish you could've knocked out my hunger for fresh human blood as well," He told her.

Simone finally looked at him, "Well that's just something that you're going to have to deal with on your own."

Stefan shrugged his shoulder, "Right."

"I'm glad you're normal though, now we can concentrate on Klaus and my brother."

"Yea, the real reason why you're here," Stefan said. "But I didn't want anything but to say thank you. I'm going to leave now."

Stefan left but with a stubborn heart and hard feet. Yea, he had his feelings and humanity back alright but he also gained one extra thing. Besides now being able to love Elena again, which he does. He now has a craving of lust for Simone.


	7. Chapter 5

**Don't Blame Me**

Simone sat in a window seat at Mystic Grill reading a book and drinking a tea. It was a nice day out and she should be out running and soaking up the sun but instead she was inside reading a book. She occasionally glanced over the top of her book and at the table that was near the far end of the room; coincidently Elena and Stefan were there to, Elena back towards here, Stefan was in full view.

"This blows," Simone said under her breath to no one in particular.

She looked away from where Stefan and Elena were sitting and went back to reading her book but not for long before she was interrupt.

"Seat taken?" She heard an all too familiar voice ask her.

Without looking up she replied, "No but I don't advise you to sit down."

"Right, but I'm going to."

Simone then looked up, "Chase what do you want."

"To see you," He said as he reached across the table and grabbed Simone's tea.

She sat down her book and closed it, "I know you've been watching me."

"Of course I have."

"You haven't said anything to Klaus either. I've met him you know."

"I'm aware of that. Lucky for you he didn't know who you were," He said while taking a sip from the cup.

Simone glanced back over at Stefan and Elena, Stefan was watching her while saying something to Elena. Of course he could hear their conversation.

"You know when Klaus finds out that you know that I'm here and that you haven't told him, he will kill."

Chase nodded, "That is true, but little sister I think I've had a change of heart."

"I don't believe you."

Chase seemed offended, "Ok. I know I'm a horrible person and all but I've never lied to you Simone. I don't want _you _to die anymore. I want us to have a relationship like before."

Simone just stared at Chase, "It doesn't make sense. Chase you live to kill for power. You can't just wake up in the morning and say you want to have some sort of human-…" Simone stopped talking as she realized what was happening.

"What?"

She stood up and grabbed her things, "I got to go." She bolted out the door and noticed that Stefan was right behind her and had a grip on her arm before she rounded the corner.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Simone shook her head, "When I did whatever it was that I did to you to make you yourself again, I think I did the same thing to Chase."

"What?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"You heard our conversation," She said as she walked over to Damon's Chevy Camero, he let her take it for the day.

"Ok but what does that have to do with what you're telling me now?" He asked as he climbed into the passenger seat of the car.

Simone changed the subject for a second, "Did you just leave Elena?"

"She was meeting Bonnie, I told her it was important that I leave when you rushed out. She understands."

* * *

><p>"Damon!" Simone yelled as she opened the front door to the house. "Damon!"<p>

"Chances are if you keep yelling his name like that he isn't going to answer," Stefan said with a smile. "He enjoys it."

"That I do but under different circumstances," Damon said as he met them in the foyer.

Simone looked at Damon, oddly he had no shirt on and looked a bit sweaty.

Stefan noticed this and laughed as he left the two of them in the foyer alone.

Simone ignored Damon's image and Stefan's remark as she walked into the living room, "I did something to Chase."

"Something like what?" Damon asked.

"I don't know," She said. "He's changed though and if anyone knows Chase it's me. He doesn't want to fight or kill."

"He told you this?"

She nodded, "Yes and I know he's not lying. He never lies to me and he isn't capable of lying to me either. Also I know Klaus didn't compel him because we can't be compelled."

"Ok but why would he still be hanging with Klaus then?"

"Knowing my brother, he's plotting something against him. I hope he doesn't act alone though because Klaus would kill him," She said.

Stefan appeared again and strolled over to the seat next to Simone and sat down with a smile across his face. They both turned to look at him.

"What is your deal?" Damon asked.

Stefan pointed to himself, "My deal? Nothing at all, I'm fine."

At that moment they all heard footsteps coming down the hall and towards them. A girl appeared wearing only a black t-shirt and looking a bit ruffled up.

"Damon come back to bed," She said with a smile.

Before responding Damon shot Stefan a dirty look, "Cameron I could kill you right now for coming out her darling."

The girl giggled a little, "Oooh Damon you're such a bad boy." She said as she playfully placed her hand on his chest.

Simone spoke, "Can you leave please."

"Are you talking to me?" Cameron asked.

"Yes I am. Can you leave this house now."

Cameron looked at Damon who didn't say anything, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Who are you the house mother," Cameron shot out at Simone.

In an instant Simone was at her throat, "I asked you nicely you little compelled slut. Get your things and get the hell out of this house before _I_ kill you."

Damon and Stefan were both speechless as Cameron ran to go and collect her things. Simone had become a bit violent since moving here with them. Stefan didn't know if he liked it that much but Damon sure as hell loved it.

Within five minutes Cameron was out of the house, bad for Damon.

"So you give me your car to get out of the house and you answer none of my text or calls because you were here frolicking with some girl," Simone half shouted.

Damon looked at her, emotionless, "Simone why do you care? I mean you're not my girlfriend or anything. We aren't dating so it shouldn't matter who I bring in my house or what I decide to do in my house."

"Oh is that right! So we have nothing going on here Damon?"

"No," He said as he fixed him a needed shot of bourbon. "We have nothing going on Simone. As long as you have that boyfriend of yours we are nothing, nothing but friends with a common goal to kill Klaus."

Simone really didn't have anything to say, what could she really say. Damon was right.


	8. Chapter 6

**Friendships/Relationships**

Simone lay in her room crying her eyes out. She was so confused and hurt at the same time, yet she had no reason to be hurt. Caleb was her one true love, he was the one that she wanted to be with but now these feelings that she's having for Damon are just clouding her judgment and mind and then there's Stefan, poor ole' Stefan he is such the perfect gentleman to Simone. Simone found Stefan highly attractive but she wasn't a home wrecker and besides there is something about Damon that just draws her to him, something that's like a secret magnetic force. Everything always boils down to one thing though, Caleb, that's her boyfriend that's who she's with. She can't have a future with Damon anyway, he can't have kids, he could love her forever but she would eventually die leaving him at some point because she refuses to be turned into a vampire. With all this plus more or the brain Simone didn't know what to do, so she continued to cry.

"You know, you don't have to be so hard on yourself," Stefan said as he entered her room.

_Does anyone knock_, Simone thought as she wiped the tears from her face as she turned to Stefan revealing her all black eyes.

Stefan sighed as he sat down next to Simone and she gently laid her head on his shoulder.

"Why me?" She asked.

Knowing exactly what she was talking about Stefan replied, "It's all because you're human. None of this, or the way you are feeling is truly your fault. Don't beat yourself up about it. I mean Damon isn't really the best of the best of guys and being that I find you attractive myself it's hard for me to even try to point you in the right direction. I can tell you this though, I won't hurt you, and Damon won't hurt you. You just have to do what you think is right, not what you think is going to feel right. Yes everything is much harder because you're in a relationship but that right there is where me and you relate. I know you like Damon in the ways that you don't even picture me but hell I'm bent up about you as well but I'm not going to act on it because of Elena. Sure if your decision has you ending up with Damon I'll be a little hurt but I'll get over it. I actually think you need to talk to Caleb about this though; he shouldn't be left in the dark on a situation that involves him like this. Whether you like it or not you are cheating on him even if it is only emotionally, sometimes emotional infidelity hurts more than physical."

"This just sucks Stefan like seriously why me? Why are you three just so damn perfect and in your own ways? It's like I'm in a trap and whatever decision I make, someone is going to get hurt," She said.

"Simone you can't think about how other people are going to feel in a situation like this, this is one of those times where other people don't matter."

Simone just stared at Stefan, this Stefan was amazing. She could definitely see why Elena was so in love with him, he was like something spat out of a teenage love story.

"I'm lost. I just want to go home and pretend like nothing ever happened between me and Damon. That's so much harder to deal with than you. Like me and you know our boundaries we know that we're just friends. Damon and I though, we flip flop, one minute we're friends one minute we're borderline lovers."

Stefan nestled his nose into Simone's hair and inhaled, "You just have to deal, ok? You'll be fine. I mean whatever happens I'm not going to go anywhere; I owe you my friendship for what you've done for me. I'll always be there for you, whenever you need me, for whatever you need I'll do it."

Simone smiled a little, "Thanks."

Stefan looked at her, "Why are your eyes weird looking if you're not using?"

"Before we got our powers, I was the emotionally one and now that I've got my powers plus I've already ascended my emotions have heightened. It just happens when I'm really going through it tough."

"Well can you turn them back normal, or at least breathe. You look creepy," He laughed.

"I look creepy," Simone said as she jumped off the bed and ran over to the mirror. "Come over here."

Stefan joined her in the mirror, "What?"

"Do that thing with your eyes that you vampires do when you get ready to feed," Simone told him.

"I can't just do that. It only happens when I'm getting ready to attack, or when I kill or feed."

Simone looked at him as his eyes suddenly changed to their creepy stage as she let out a smirk. Stefan looked at her right forearm which had begun to bleed; he stared lustfully at the single red stream of blood as it raced down her arm.

It's kind of weird that she could do self-inflicted wounds with her powers.

Stefan smirked as well as he lifted her arm to his lips, "You are so bad." He said before lick the blood off of her arm and dropping her arm back down where it rested at her side, he then turned to stare at them both in the mirror.

"You sir look creepy, at least I'm still cute," She laughed as she blinked and her eyes turned back to their natural color.

"What," Stefan said as his too turned back to normal. "You trying to call me an ugly vampire in action?"

Simone doubled over with laughter, "Yes I am-…" She was cut off as Stefan grabbed her and lifted her high in the air before dropping her on the bed.

Stefan laughed, "You want to say that again?"

"Ugly," Simone said as she ran out of the bedroom at super speed.

Stefan ran out behind her and found her out in the back yard lying in a flowerbed.

"You're really trying to hurt my feelings?" He joked.

Simone looked up at the clouds, "You can take it. You're strong."

Stefan smiled as propped himself up on his elbows and he looked down at her, "Simone you really are a beautiful."

Simone smiled.

"This looks fun," Damon said as he came strolling around from the front of the house.

"Boy don't you know how to make an entrance," Stefan said.

As Damon neared them he responded, "I wouldn't be me if I didn't."

"That is true," he agreed.

Damon extended his hand out to Simone, "Get up and come with me."

Simone stared at him motionless.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Don't worry about," he said to Stefan as he turned back to Simone. "Simone please, come."

Simone grabbed his extended hand as she hoisted herself off the ground.

"Thank you," Damon said as he began walking towards the house.

Simone followed but turned back to Stefan just in time to say, "Catch you later?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Simone entered the house wondering where the hell Damon had gone off to; he interrupted her time with Stefan for what? She thought maybe he was just being jealous as she went upstairs. Not paying any attention because she was too busy in thought she felt a hand grab her and pull her into an open bedroom.<p>

Everything happened so fast, one minute she heard the door slam and the next she was pushed up against that same door with kisses being placed all over her, she blinked to focus on the person who was doing all this, _Damon _she thought. She couldn't see clearly because the dark drapes on the windows hid the sun from shining through. Then as she run her hands up the back of her attacker she realized something, it was Caleb.

"Caleb?" She whispered in between kisses as tears filled her eyes.

Caleb quietly but quickly led her to the bed, "Baby don't say nothing."

Of course he was using as he grabbed a handful of Simone's clothes and with one tug ripped them all off, leaving her with nothing but her underwear on as she did the same to him.

Caleb began to cover her entire body with keys starting at her navel, "I missed you so much, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you leave. Baby I love you."

Simone wiggled from under Caleb as she flipped him around and straddled him; she tossed her head back to clear the curls that were dangling in front of her face and leaned forward on him, arching her back in the process, "Caleb don't leave me." She said as she kissed him.

Like any normal guy would do, he palmed her butt in his hands as she continued to kiss him. He then reached down and tugged the rim of her boyshorts and looked her in the eyes with one of his mist charming sly grins spread across his face.


	9. Chapter 7

**It's a Party**

"I could care less if they're up there getting it on," Someone yelled from down the hall as they made their way towards Simone's bedroom.

Another voice could be heard pleading, "It isn't that serious. We can just go downstairs and wait."

"What? So some vampire can pop up and think we're intruding and rip our heads off? I think not," A deeper voice this time said as they approached the door.

"Excuse me," The first voice said as they reached for the doorknob and opened the door.

"Oh my God!" Simone screamed as she hoped out of her bed half naked and rushed over to her friends throwing herself on them with hugs and kisses.

"You want to put on some pants?" Ashlyn said as she gestured towards the guys in the hallway.

Simone laughed a little, "Oh yea."

"How about you all go downstairs so we can get dressed," Caleb said from the bed.

Dani rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She said as she turned and made her way down the hall. Everyone followed except for Ashlyn.

"Ash you know that meant you too," Caleb said.

Ashlyn frowned, "I know. I know. I just miss my best friend."

Simone smiled, "I miss you too Ash."

Ashlyn turned to leave as Simone shut the door behind them all, locking the door as well. Caleb stood up from the bed revealing his completely naked body.

"Please go get dressed," Simone said admiring the view.

Caleb struck a playful pose, "What? You don't like what you see?"

Simone shook her head, "No. In fact I love what I see but our friends are downstairs and it would be rude to carry on in here like two wild banshees."

Caleb scoffed, "If you say so." He said before making his way into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Where are the occupants of the house?" Reid asked as they all gathered in the living room.<p>

Simone answered, "Well Stefan is most likely with Elena but he's been gone since last night so he should be back soon. There's no telling where Damon is and Rebekah is somewhere around here probably in her room."

"So do you like it here?" Pogue asked as he sat extremely close to Ashlyn for some reason.

Simone shrugged, "Yea. I mean it's not home but everyone is cool. You'll most likely meet everyone outside the house tonight. Tyler Lockwood is having a party at his place."

"Is it going to be any good?" Hailey asked.

Tyler smiled, "Any party is good when we're in attendance." He said as Reid slapped him a high five.

"Nothing good can come out of that," Pogue said with a shake of his head.

"What?" Tyler said. "You use to be right there with us until you fell a little too hard for your girlfriend."

Caleb butted in, "No man. He's just maturing a bit."

"So you're trying to say we're not maturing?" Reid asked.

"No what I'm trying to say is that you're not as mature," Caleb said.

With that said they all went quiet as they heard the front door open and shut, then multiple footsteps making their way towards them. It could of course only be two people.

"Oh goodness a full house," Damon said as he walked towards his drinking station.

Caleb laughed, "Don't worry man they're not staying here. They rented out a house back in the woods."

Damon turned around and you could hear a slight gasp come from Dani before he spoke, "Well good then. All the beating hearts around here could be very tempting."

Stefan crept up behind Simone, "You're that rude as to not introducing me to your friends." He said.

Simone turned around, "Oh shut up, you just walked into the house."

"And?"

Simone laughed, "Everyone this is Damon's brother Stefan, Stefan Salvatore. Stefan these are my sister Ashlyn Bass, Dani Hope, and Hailey York. These gentlemen over here are Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin, and Tyler Simms."

They all exchanged glance, nods, and hellos.

"Ahh. So you all are the sons and daughters of Ipswich," Stefan said.

"In the flesh," Reid said.

Stefan smiled, "That you are."

* * *

><p>As the sons and daughters of Ipswich entered the Lockwood home they were greeted by jaw dropping stares. Yes Simone had been around for a minute but aside from Elena and her friends no one really saw her. They were walking into the party as the news kids, a group of new kids who all just so happened to be overly attractive. They were like Twilight hot, where every vampire was just gorgeous. Though in their case they weren't dead and were far from being vampires. They were just teens whose families have some strong attractive genes.<p>

"Simone I so glad you could make it," Tyler said as he approached them all, greeting Simone with a hug and Caleb with a nod.

Simone laughed, "Well what else was I going to do. Tyler these are all my friends from back home that I've told you about."

Tyler greeted everyone, "Nice to meet you all. Go have a good time, drinks are just about all over this place so don't worry about having too much."

"Thanks man," Reid said as he, Tyler, and Ashlyn ventured off to find the substances.

"Simone can I talk to you in private though? You don't mind Caleb, do you?" Tyler asked.

Caleb shook his, "No not at all." He said as he noticed that everyone had dispersed into the party.

"I guess its just me and you," Stefan said.

"Right," Caleb said. "Let's go get a drink."

Simone followed Tyler around the house and into his father's study where he shut the doors. She sat on top the edge of the large desk in the room as he took a seat in a nearby chair.

"Well what's up?" Simone asked as she looked around the room.

"Klaus and your brother are here."

Simone found his gaze which was on her, "What the hell? Why?"

Tyler shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea they just showed up on my doorstep."

"Well there has to be a reason as to why he would just pop up like that."

"I don't know. Klaus has been kind of popping up around here lately. I think he knows something."

Simone stared at Tyler.

He responded as if he was reading her mind, "I don't know how he would know anything. It can't be much because Chase is still around and not dead. I do think he's interested in you though."

"Me? Why me?"

"I came across him and Stefan not too long ago and I think he can tell that Stefan has changed. And coincidently the change happened when you came around. He knows you're not a vampire and you don't give off energy like Bonnie does. He fails to accept the fact that Damon and Stefan are just friends with you and that you are just here just to be here. Klaus isn't stupid and our days of keeping this secret from him are numbered because as soon as he realizes that Stefan is completely normal he's going to know for sure what you are," Tyler said.

Simone got off of the desk and sat closer to Tyler, "It's going to get bad."

He nodded, "Yes and word is he's out there making hybrids since he knows that Elena blood is the cure to making a successful one. So he's basically building himself an army, preparing for a fight."

"Does anyone else know about this? About anything you just said to be?"

"No," he responded as the doors to the room they were in opened.

They both looked at the doors.

"Beautiful one," Klaus smiled. "We meet again."


	10. Chapter 8

**The Situation**

"Now why is it that I keep running in to you, no better yet why are you still alive?" Klaus asked Simone as he closed the door behind him and made his way to where she and Tyler were sitting.

Simone was silent for a minute before she responded, "Well I'm going to assume that we run with the same crowd. There's no reason for me to be dead."

Klaus took a seat from across where the two of them were sitting, "You two look cozy," He smiled.

"Klaus what do you want? Why did you come in here?" Tyler asked.

"Just wanted to know where my favorite hybrid was and what he was up," He said without taking his eyes off of Simone. "You really are beautiful you know. So beautiful it's almost inhuman."

"Thank you," Simone said not knowing whether or not to take that as a compliment.

"So why are you really here," He asked her. "You're obviously not dating Stefan. Damon isn't the relationship type. They aren't feeding on you."

Simone shrugged her shoulders, "Is it so hard for vampires to make human friends. Like true legit friends. Goodness Klaus you should really mind your own business."

Klaus smiled, "Spoken like a true dumb teenager."

Tyler then said, "Simone please don't say anything else. The next word might be the wrong word."

Simone threw her hands up as she stood up and made her way to the door, "Screw this! I came for a party not to be interrogated about my type of relationship with Damon and Stefan. Frankly Klaus, it's none of your business. I'm nothing for you to be concerned with so please like the gentleman I know you can be, leave me alone." She finished as she slammed the door behind her.

Klaus laughed as he turned to Tyler, "My if she isn't like Rebekah."

* * *

><p>Simone came back to the real world slowly, fighting it all the way. She tightened her grip around Caleb's waist as they slowed danced under the moonlight and tiki sticks. She surprisingly kept glancing over at both Stefan as he stood not too far away dancing with Elena and Damon who sat off alone with Alaric sharing a drink. Damon himself too kept glancing over at Simone with sheer lust and growing love for her. It was becoming unbearable for him to suppress the urge he had for her, he wanted her but unfortunately Caleb already did.<p>

"You know you should really stop that," Alaric said noticing where Damon gaze rested upon.

"Oh mind your business," Damon said as he turned to his friend.

Alaric shook his head, "I'm serious Damon. You need to stop before you complicate things and everything just goes bad. Your brother backed off."

"My brother did nothing," he said before taking a drink from his cups. "He's just masking his feeling by preoccupying his self with Elena. He wants her too. He's also more willing and respectable to just step down and be her friend than I am."

"You don't want to turn this into another Katherine situation Damon. You and Stefan have come so far from that, there's no point in back tracking now."

Damon ran his fingers through his hair, "This is different than that. Those were human behaviors tied into that mess. This is different. She is beautiful."

Alaric leaned in a bit, "She's also eighteen. I'm just saying."

"Clearly legal. Technically I'm only twenty-four."

"No technically you're a hundred and seventy," Alaric corrected him.

Damon didn't say anything he just smiled.

"What are you two up too?" Simone asked as she sat down next to Damon, surprising him.

"Having man talk," Alaric said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked looking up at him.

"I have to make a phone call," He said before walking away.

"Where's your Abercrombie model at?" He asked, referring to Caleb.

"He and the guy went back to check out the house they're going to be staying at."

He turned to look at the remaining partiers, "I see they left the girls."

"Yeah they're really hitting it off well with Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline."

Simone let off a quick shudder.

"Are you cold?" Damon asked.

She shook her head, "Not really."

He then pulled her close to him as she rested her head on his chest to make for a comfortable sitting position, "You're such a horrible liar."

"Really? I seem to fool a lot of people," She smiled.

"Well a lot of people aren't me."

Simone stared off into the distance, "You're right Damon. There will never be another like you."

Damon let out an irritated grunt, "Why do you do that?"

"Why do I do what?"

"Act like that. Like you approach me in two different styles. One minute you're Team Caleb the next you're Team Damon."

Simone moved from under his grip, "I do not!"

"Yes you do!" He said as he jumped up.

She followed his movements, "Oh Whatever! You're just mad because you want me but you can't have me!"

"That's bullshit! I'm mad because you're a two faced girl! You can't stand here and tell me that you don't want me! That you feel nothing for me! Every day I see you trying to psych yourself out like you still want to be with Caleb. You don't but you're not the one to go and break anyone's heart so you sit in your relationship and sulk. You're just like Stefan! The minute Caleb isn't around you come running back to me, opening your bed to me! Let fate have its way and it'll be your legs that's opening next!" He spat out at her.

At that moment everything went silent. Simone didn't respond and a few of the partiers caught sight of the argument and watch.

Simone just stared at Damon who stared right back at her. She slapped him. As hard as she could, she slapped him. Slapped him because everything he had said was true.

At the moment Simone's hand made contact with Damon's face he grabbed her as tight as he could and kissed her, he kissed her as if kissing her would bring him back to life. She let him.

* * *

><p>"You have to have lost your mind!" Hailey yelled as they walked into the foyer of Damon and Stefan's house.<p>

Damon said nothing as he brushed by them all and went upstairs.

Simone looked at them all, "I haven't lost anything. I'm just a girl who is emotionally torn."

"Torn between a Vampire and a Sorcerer, Warlock. Whatever the hell Caleb wants to be called," Dani joked.

Hailey turned to look at Dani, "You really find this as a joke?"

"I mean what she's eighteen. Things like this happen."

Ashlyn walked by them all and into the living area, "Are we forgetting here that she's engaged."

"Well good thing she isn't married," Dani said.

Simone moved towards the stairs, "Guys I really don't want to talk about it right now ok. I just want to be alone in my room. You can stay if you want to, if not just close the door behind you."

Simone made it to her room and undressed in a flash not even two minutes after she had been under the covers Stefan came in. She felt a weight lift off of her chest when he walked in and sat on her bed without speaking. He just looked at her and smiled.

Simone stared back at him until they both started to laugh.

"What would I do without you right now?" Simone asked with a smile.

Stefan shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Not think about me and go make out with my brother."

She threw a pillow at him, "That's not funny Stefan. I feel so bad. I shouldn't be doing this to Caleb. You know we are engaged."

"Well stop then," he said. "If you truly want to be with Caleb then you can stop. If you can't then you need to call off the engagement and break up with him because what you're doing is not fair. If you then decide to pursue Damon then good luck. If that doesn't work out and if you and Caleb somehow end up together again then you know what was meant to be."

Simone fell back onto the bed, "This sucks. You Salvatore's suck."

Stefan tilted his head to the side, "Technically yes we do suck."

She laughed, "That was awful."

"Well at least it made you smile."

"Stefan you're amazing you know that. Elena is really lucky to have you," She said.

He sighed, "In another life maybe you you've been the lucky one."

"Who knows!"

"No one," He said as he stood up to leave.

"You're leaving?" She sat up to ask.

He nodded, "Yes I'm going to go to my room now if that's ok with you."

"It's not ok with me. I don't want you to leave."

Stefan bit his lip, "Simone you're not making this easy for me."

"I don't mean it like that. I just like your company that's all. You can leave once I'm asleep."

"Once you're asleep." He said with a smile as he walked back towards the bed.

"Yes," She said as she pulled back the covers. "But I can't guarantee you when that'll be."

Stefan shook his head as he pulled the covers back up and instead he laid on top of them, "You're something else you know that."


	11. Chapter 9

**Warmth**

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked as Simone came walking through the living room.

She motioned at what she was wearing, "Running with Rebekah."

Squinting his eyes a bit, "Rebekah? Since when have you two become all buddy buddy?"

"She's not that bad, really. I mean form a girl's point of view. Now from a guy who was once in love with her…that's a different story."

Stefan sat his cell down on the table in front of him, "Just be careful out there, ok?"

"What could possibly go wrong?" Rebekah asked as she came into the room.

Stefan looked at her, "Everything."

Rebekah let out a sigh as she pulled her iPod from out her pocket, "I'll be outside when you're ready."

"Ok," Simone responded.

Stefan stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to Simone.

"Look," he said. "Please. Please be careful. Yes, I know you can defend yourself but Rebekah doesn't exactly know _who_ you are and the real reason that you're here. The last thing I need is for her running to Klaus and blowing everything up before we have a plan."

Simone reached up and gently touched the side of his face, "Stefan. I'll be fine ok and maybe you should get out as well. Call Caleb and the boys, go shoot pool or something."

Stefan smiled, "Ok."

"Or," She said as she let go of his face. "You could go and hang with your girlfriend. Go do some girlfriend and boyfriend type things."

He laughed, "What would that be?"

"The thing we can't do," She said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"Do you tire?" Rebekah asked as they were sitting down on a park bench. Her and Simone had been running nonstop for over an hour.<p>

Thinking to herself and laughing, "I'm really in shape."

Rebekah nodded, "That you are. You're like superwoman."

"I wish."

"You know I do like you Simone. I don't really take too kind to humans or any females at all. But you, you're cool. Too bad you're not one of us though. You'd make one hell of a vampire," Rebekah said.

Simone thought about what it would be like if she was a vampire on top of having the powers that she had, she'd be unstoppable.

"I probably would."

Rebekah smirked, "Then you could just date Caleb until he died and then go to Damon and live happily ever after."

"Rebekah! That's so messed up."

"I'm just saying Simone. It is a thought," She said before standing up and taking off in a sprint.

Simone quickly caught up to her, "What's it like?"

"What is what like?"

"You know. Being a vampire. Being invincible," She said.

"No one is invincible Simone. We just become harder to kill. Though being a vampire is quite like being human only we survive off of blood. We have powers and can't be killed as easily as you humans. Also we have the option of feeling our emotions which makes it easier to cope with the earlier years of being a vampire. You know the process where everyone you love becomes old and eventually dies."

Simone was silent for a moment, "Well in terms of feeling. What does it feel like?"

Rebekah looked at Simone, wondering why she was so curious, "It's sort of a warm feeling. Yes to the touch we're a bit under the normal temperature but we feel warm on the inside. Warm like the feeling you get when you first realize that you're in love."

Raising an eyebrow, "Oh," was all that Simone could mutter.

Rebekah again stopped running, "Why are you curious about all of this anyway? Thinking about turning?"

Simone shook her head, "No. It's just something I wanted to know."

"Right. I don't believe you one bit you know."

"I could care less if you did Rebekah."

* * *

><p>Simone and Caleb stood in Caleb's room at the house that they were all staying at in Mystic Falls, arguing.<p>

"Simone. Do not do this to me. I refuse to let you just stand there and lie to me like that," Caleb said.

Simone looked at him, "Caleb I am not lying. There is nothing going on between me and Damon. I love you. I want to be with you. We're going to get married."

Caleb threw his hands out in front of him, "No Simone. I will not marry you. I refuse to marry you if you're just going to stand here and lie. We don't lie to each other, I don't care about how much you think the truth hurts me. I deserve to know it. I see the way he looks at you, I see the way you look at him. You guys are in love Simone."

"Caleb. I still love you the same way that I loved you when I first laid my eyes on you. I don't know if I love Damon," She said.

Sitting on the edge of his bed he said, "It is possible to be in love with two people at the same time Simone. And I'm just going to have to let you go until you figure out who it is that you want to be with."

"Caleb-..," She began to say as her throat began to croak and she felt the warmth from the tears forming in her eyes.

"Baby I can't marry you or be with you if you're in love with another man. That is just wrong and I refuse to be that person that just willingly let's themselves get ruined in the end. I'm not about to break my own heart," He said.

"You can't do this Caleb. I belong with you, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Caleb just looked at her as she stood there. Even in tears she was beautiful but he had to do what had to be done before things got out of control.

"Simone. I'll always be here for you. I'm not going anywhere. I just can't be with you right now until you get yourself together."

She looked up at him, face soaked with fresh tears. She didn't say anything she just turned and ran. She ran out of the house, wishing that he'd come running after her, changing his mind but she knew he wouldn't and it hurt. Hurt worse than any pain she's ever felt before.


	12. Chapter 10

**Over**

Simone sat in the middle of the woods by an empty bonfire pit, staring up at the sky as it began to rain. She didn't move, she continued to sit there as it rain. The tears cover her face began to mix with the rain now falling from the sky. She couldn't do anything as she wrapped her arms around herself and cried, she cried loudly not caring who or what heard her. She was trying to cry the pain out of her, but it wasn't working, it just seemed to be getting worse. Sitting there she didn't know what to do, she couldn't call the rest of her sisters because that wouldn't be helpful, all she would hear from them would be a gang full of _I told you so's. _Gazing up at the storm clouds with pure black eyes, the storm began to worsen as the winds picked up and were now making an eerie howling noise. As loose branches from trees began to fall, and old leaves from last year's fall began to fly everywhere in all directions. Simone just sat there rocking back and forth, crying. Next thing a thunderous boom came out of nowhere as a strike of lightening hit a nearby tree, splitting it right down the middle.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God. It looks awful out there," Ashlyn said as she sat next to Pogue on the living room floor.<p>

Pogue too looked out the window, "Yea that came out of nowhere. It was really nice and sunny about an hour ago."

Reid entered the room, "It's like someone flicked a weather switch. I also thought that lightening never struck the same place twice, I swear it's hit the same spot out there in the woods at least five times."

"It's Simone," Caleb said as he stared focused out the window as well.

"Why would she be doing something like this?" Tyler asked.

All the girls turned and looked at Caleb. Without him even saying they already knew.

"Caleb," Dani said lightly.

"I had to do it. She's in love with him. You know that."

Hailey sighed, "We have to go find her."

"I wouldn't do that. She's pissed and hurt right now. She has so many different emotions running through her right now that her powers are almost at their highest potential, she probably can't control anything she does right now and anyone is at risk around her," Pogue said which surprised them all.

There was soon a knock on the front door.

"Hey Stefan," Reid said opening the door and stepping aside for him to enter, Elena was with him.

"Hey guys," He said as Elena waved.

Caleb then straightened his posture, "What brings you here?"

"I was looking for Simone. She's not answering her cell, she's not back at the house and no one has seen her in town. I thought maybe she'd be here. Plus we need to close this thing in with Klaus and soon, Tyler has told me that he's began making more hybrids," He told them all.

"Well I do know where Simone is," Caleb said nonchalantly, almost as if he wasn't there in the same room with them.

Stefan gave him a sort of _ok where is she _look.

Caleb motioned towards the window, "Look. You see the bolt of lightning that just struck? Well count to thirty it's going to strike again, in the same spot."

"That's impossible," Elena said.

"Yes it's impossible when it's natural," He said.

"So what are you saying?" Stefan asked.

"That's Simone. She's created this God awful storm. That's her causing the lightning to continuously strike the same spot." Caleb said.

Pogue then spoke, "She's more powerful than we thought."

"Why would she be doing that?" Elena asked.

Caleb turned to her, "We broke up."

Stefan began backing up towards the door, "Elena, guys, I have to go find her. Stay here as long as you want, take my car back to my house." He said tossing Elena his keys before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Simone stood up, finally, from where she was standing and them all hell broke loose as she let out a scream which resulted in the few trees around her bursting into a million pieces of woodchips around her. The ground then began to tremble a bit, almost like a slight earthquake.<p>

"Stop It!" Simone heard someone yell from the edge of the trees that she hadn't blown apart.

"Stefan?" She called out.

Stefan then began walking towards her, "Simone please stop this, you can hurt yourself or someone else could get hurt."

"Stefan don't come near me. You'll get hurt," She said over the roaring of the thunder.

He didn't listen as he continued towards her, "You won't hurt me."

Still crying she responded, "Stefan."

She then dropped to her knees sobbing as the storm suddenly stopped.

"Stefan. He left me. Caleb left me."

Stefan sat on the wet ground with her, "Simone he didn't leave you. He broke up with you. There's a difference and I'm not siding but he did it for a good reason too."

"But I didn't want to break up. I wanted to be with him," She said.

"You wanted to be with my brother as well. You can't have them both and expect it to be ok because it's not. No matter which way things went someone was going to get hurt. Yes, Caleb broke up with you but he's hurting about it too, he proposed to you, you're the one he wanted to marry. I'm sure he still wants that but he just wants you to be sure if that's what you want," He said.

She laid her head on his shoulder, "Stefan it hurts so bad. I've never hurt this bad. I just want the pain to stop."

"It'll only stop when you find out who you truly are happy with," He told her. "Now can we go home?"

* * *

><p>"You are ruining this girl's life!" Stefan said to Damon as they stood in his bedroom.<p>

Damon stared at his brother, "I'm ruining her life? I did nothing to the girl, I tried to stay away. I tried!"

"Well you didn't try hard enough. Caleb broke up with her because she's in love with you," Stefan said as he leaned against the wall.

Damon walked around and sat on his bed, "I don't know if I should be happy about that or if I should feel sorry for her."

"For once can you not think about yourself?"

"How am I thinking about myself? I didn't care if she chose me or Caleb, that was a decision that I left for her to make and obviously Caleb made it for her," Damon said.

Stefan ran his hand over his face, "Man she's hurting right now."

"What? You want me to go talk to her?"

Stefan shook his head, "No that's the last thing I want you to do right now." He finished before leaving out.

"Want to talk?" Stefan asked as he entered Simone's room.

Simone had her face buried underneath the many of pillows on top her bed, she didn't respond.

Stefan walked over to the bed and sat down, "Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No," She mumbled from underneath the pillows.

"Ok, well talk to me."

She sat up, then instantly laid her head in Stefan's lap as he began to stroke her hair, "Stefan, I wish I couldn't feel. You know like you vampires, I wish I could just turn it off."

"You don't want that. That's basically what makes you human Simone."

"Well I don't want to be human then!" She yelled as she wiped away another tear.

Stefan inhaled deeply as he stared off into space, he did wish that there was something that he could do to take away her pain. There was one thing he could do, but that was out of the question, Damon would kill him and Stefan would probably kill his self because of the guilt.


	13. Chapter 11

"Good Morning," Damon said as he entered the kitchen to find Simone in her usual spot reading her Kindle.

Simone didn't even bother to look up at him but only responded, "I see nothing good of this morning. The clouds are out, wind is howling and oh yes! My Fiancé broke up with me. Damon this morning is just a morning."

Damon didn't bother to respond he just let out a long sigh before exited the kitchen. At that moment Simone's cell began to vibrate on the counter top.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hi love."

Simone gasped as tears rushed to her eyes. "Mom?"

She could he the smile and tears as her mom replied, "Yes, honey how are you?"

"Oh mom," She began to say as she started to sob through the phone. "Caleb broke up with me. I'm in love with Damon mom. But I still love Caleb."

"Oh honey, you're not in love with Damon. It's lust, he's a beautiful man and that's what's pulling you in. Your heart still belongs to Caleb. Don't worry, it'll get better, you're young."

"Mom I miss him so much," She said. "I haven't talked to him in days. He hasn't called or came to see me."

"And what makes you think he'd be the first to come around Simone. He is the one that is hurting here the most. You hurt him, but believe me and I know he told you this but he still loves you. He just isn't going to stand to be with you if your mind is capable of wondering off to another man."

Simone didn't say anything she just listened.

"I didn't call to be on the phone long, I just wanted to hear your voice."

* * *

><p>"Stefan wake up!" Simone said as she ran and jumped onto a sleeping Stefan's bed.<p>

Stefan pushed her off the bed.

Simone giggled as she then leaped on top of him, "Stefan GET UP! I want to do something. I'm tired of being cooped up in this house."

He rolled around on to his back which led them into being in a compromising position. They didn't say anything as Simone stared at him. He stared back at her. Then out of nowhere Simone rolled off of him and went into a fit of laughter.

"Who are we kidding," She laughed.

Stefan smiled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar," She said as she threw a pillow over at him. "Get up."

"Why," he said leaning up on his elbow to face her. "What exactly is there to do today."

Simone looked at Stefan, "I don't know. Something. We can do anything we wanted today. Stefan the world is at our disposal. You can barely be killed. And I cannot be killed by anything."

"Unless someone rips you limb from limb and throw you into a pit of fire."

"Thank you Damon for reminding me of that," Stefan said rolling his eyes as Damon stood in his doorway.

"No problem brother," He responded before turning his gaze onto Simone. "Your boy toy is downstairs."

Simone jumped up, "Who, Caleb?"

"Yes."

Simone then leaped out of bed and made her way downstairs before her reflection in a hallway mirror caught her attention and halted her in her tracks. She was wearing one of the hundreds of football shirts that Stefan had along with her on short pair of cheerleading shorts. Her curly hair was all over her head, she looked cute but freshly screwed though that was not the case.

"What are you doing," Stefan somehow managed to creep behind her and asked.

Simone focused on their reflection while looking him in the eye, "Wow." She whispered.

"You look better in my shirts then Elena has ever had."

"Stefan shut up." Simone laughed as she walked past him.

"Simone," Caleb said as he looked up to see her coming down the stairs. "You look…umm…"

Simone shook her head as a way to silence Caleb, "Hi Caleb."

He smiled, "Hi Simone."

Simone went in for hug.

Caleb held her without letting her go, "Baby I love you so much." He said as he nuzzled his nose into her hair taking in that familiar smell of her.

"I love you too Caleb. Why are you here?" She asked.

He let her go, "I just had to see you. I miss you."

"You miss me? Well then way haven't you called or came over?"

"I'm here now," he said.

"Yea you're here now, after days of not saying anything to me."

Caleb sat down, "What do you expect Simone. I'm hurting."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short and kind of rushed but I haven't wrote anything in over a year and wanted to get something out there.<strong>


	14. Chapter 12

**Truth Is**

"So are we together or no?" Simone asked Caleb as they sat out in the yard of the Salvatore estate.

Caleb looked at the blade of grass he had plucked from the yard, "Honestly Simone I don't know. You cheated on me with Damon. I can forgive you but I don't know if I'm ready to be with you like we were just yet."

"Then what Caleb," She said. "Why are you here then?"

"Obviously because I miss you. Because I do still want to be with you, we just have to take it slow. Also you're changing. You're never around anymore. You're always with Stefan it's like ever since you've turned his emotions back on you've two have been inseparable. "

Simone opened her mouth to speak but Caleb cut her off.

"No, I know it's nothing like that I'm just saying. You've really shut me and the daughters and sons of Ipswich out. It's like we don't matter anymore."

Placing her hand to Caleb's face, "You all do matter. It's just hard here. Everyone in my covenant is being so judgmental I don't want to deal with that kind of stuff. When I'm with Stefan he accepts me for who I am."

"Of course he would, he isn't the man you're supposedly seeing."

At that moment Simone's phone rang, she didn't bother to look at it.

"Stefan," Caleb said.

Simone ignored him, "So us. How do we work on us so we can get this engagement back on the road?"

"Well baby," Caleb said as he moved in on Simone. "Just go back to being the woman I know and fell in love with."

As Caleb went in to kiss Simone she glanced up at the mansion and noticed Damon staring out at them. She was sure he had heard it all.

* * *

><p>"Really Damon?" Ashlyn said as she walked into the living area to find five women obviously compelled in their underwear with faint bite marks all over their bodies.<p>

Damon looked up from the book he was reading, "Ash! What a pleasure. Why are you here gracing me with your undeniable beauty?"

Ashlyn rolled her eyes, "Damon I'm here to talk."

"Well talk," He said as one of the six women walked over to him extending her wrist as he began to drink from it.

"Seriously Damon?" Ashlyn said appalled.

Laughing Damon shooed the women away, "Happy."

"You need to lay off of Simone. She and Caleb have a bucket load of problems to deal with now that you've come into the picture."

"Why are you coming to me about this? This is a two way thing, I'm not the only one doing anything wrong here. Hell I haven't done anything. I've tried to leave her alone but she keeps coming back to me. Every time she's done hanging with my brother she comes to me. She refuses to see everything for what it really is."

Damon glanced at Ashlyn, "She needs to leave. I'm not talking about this house alone this town."

"She can't leave until we bring Klaus down."

"Bring him down for what? We have Stefan back. Tyler is against him. Klaus is useless to us."

Ashlyn stared at Damon.

"Don't look at me like that," Damon snapped.

"Or what?" Ashlyn said. "You just need to calm down and get over yourself Damon. Simone is meant to be with Caleb and that's just how it's going to be."

Damon took a sip from the glass he was holding, "Ok, someone wants to tell Simone that because she obviously doesn't know that."

"Also exactly why are you here? You didn't just come here in an attempt to tell me off."

"I was looking for Simone."

"Well," Damon said looking around the room. "She isn't here she ran off with Stefan and Pogue."

"Do you know where?"

Rolling his eyes he responded, "You have a cell phone, find out."

* * *

><p>"You know she can't hold her liquor right," Pogue said to Stefan as they both watched Simone singing on top of one of the tables at The Grill.<p>

Stefan smiled, "After our many late nights with bourbon I've come to realize that. She's a character."

"That she is," Caleb said as he joined them at the table. "Klaus is outside."

Pogue and Stefan both looked at him, shocked that he said it so calmly.

"What?" Caleb asked staring at them both. "He was just leaning against the building talking to some guy in a suit.

"Elijah," Stefan said. "That's his brother. He's a character as well, but not as loose like Klaus."

"Did Klaus say anything?" Pogue asked.

Caleb shook his head, "Why would he? He doesn't know who I am."

"He know your Simone's boyfriend," Stefan said.

Caleb shrugged his shoulders, "That status is pending still and that's still not a good enough reason to say anything."

Just that moment Klaus walked in alone and sat at the very table that Simone was standing on singing and dancing.

"Darling you really are beautiful," he said to her. Pogue, Caleb, and Stefan just sat back from where they were and watched.

Simone stopped and while standing on the table, tilted her head and looked down at Klaus, "You know you're not hard on the eyes either but word around is that you're a bully."

"Really?" He said with raised eyebrows. "Well word around here is that you have powers, you and your other friends."

Simone opened her mouth to speak but Klaus stopped her.

"No, I'm not finished. Also there is rumor that Stefan is no longer compelled to me and you're the reason behind that too."


	15. Chapter 13

**Changes**

Simone still standing on the table just continued to stare at Klaus.

"Mind telling me what you're doing here, witch?" Klaus said through gritted teeth.

Simone hopped down from the table and sat across from Klaus. Stefan and Pogue were listening and watching.

"One thing you need to know is, I am not a witch. A witch is Bonnie Bennett. I am simply just Simone Wincest."

Klaus stared at Simone as an attempt to compel her, "So why are you here, Simone?"

"That doesn't work on me. I was initially here because you had a hold of Stefan. Damon wanted him back so I got him back. My friends are here with me because we heard you were a ruthless ass so they figured if you got froggy, they'd have my back and jump. Now I have no use for you and I don't have a valid reason as to why I'm here in Mystic Falls anymore. I'm just here until I return home and leave for college."

Klaus sat back stunned. He was amused by her straightforwardness.

"You know I should kill you and your friend's right. Not only have you ripped the Ripper from my grasp you've also turned one of my hybrids against me. No need to confess that I'm sure you had something to do with that. Word around town also has it that you've befriended my sister Rebekah."

As Klaus was finishing his sentence Elijah approached them both.

"Are you two done here," he said as he turned towards Simone and extended his hand. "Elijah Mikaelson."

It was something about him that Simone noticed when she accepted his hand, "Simone. Simone Wincest."

"I was just getting to know a little bit more about our new friend her Simone," Klaus said as he waved over a waiter.

Simone shook her head, "Klaus we are not friends. I do not know you. I do not trust you."

Klaus leaned in as he too said, "I don't trust you either but in a way I'm intrigued by you."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you're leaving," Damon said.<p>

Simone continued to pack up her things, "I really have no purpose here Damon. We're all going back home."

"Really? You sure you're not just running from something," he said.

Simone looked him square in the eyes, "What would I be running from Damon? You? My life is in Ipswich with my family and friends. With Caleb. Not here with you in this town. It's like the New York for supernatural things. I prefer where I came from."

"Whatever," he began to say as he turned to leave the room. "Get out. And never come back."

Damon bumped into Stefan as he was leaving the room.

"So you're really leaving me, huh?"

Simone smiled, "Yes I am but you can always come visit me in Ipswich or at Harvard."

"What and have sleepovers in the dorms?" Stefan teased.

"Yes. What's wrong with that? You're like my new best friend, I love you Stefan and I'd miss you if you didn't visit."

Stefan leaned against the dresser, "You know you can always visit here."

"I'm not coming anywhere near here as long as your bother is around. He has complicated my life," Simone said as she raised her left hand displaying an empty ring finger.

"Screw him," Stefan said as he went and embraced Simone in a bear hug. "He takes too much pride in himself to even bother if you decided to come back.

There was a tap at the door.

"You mind letting my girlfriend go," Caleb said with a smile.

"Yes I do mind," Stefan replied.

With a swift quick movement Caleb had Stefan away from me.

Stefan laughed, "Man I was kidding."

The two embraced in a handshake, "I know. You have to come to Ipswich before we leave from school man. We're throwing a huge party at my family's old barn."

"I forgot you all were rich spoiled brats where you came from," Stefan said.

"And I guess you and your brother aren't. Original founders of Mystic Falls, your people were."

Stefan ran his hand over his head, "Well I mean."

"Oh hush you two," Simone said.

* * *

><p>The ride back home wasn't a long one but it was a drive long enough to get me thinking about how two guys turned my world upside down. The Salvatore brothers were something else. The town of Ipswich was even worse. Vampires, witches, werewolves and other things. It was a bittersweet feeling to be returning back home to Ipswich.<p>

As Caleb and I pulled into his driveway he reached into the glove box, "You probably should put this back on before your parents start asking questions." He said as he put my engagement ring on my finger while placing a kiss on my forehead.

I smiled, "So does this mean we're ok?"

"Baby we're more than ok, I love you. You're going to be my wife one day."

Simone smiled as she got out of the car, "I'll see you on 5?" She asked as she began to walk towards here house.

Caleb nodded.

As Simone entered the house she was about to announce that she was back until she heard a familiar voice coming from the kitchen, actually two familiar voices mixed in with the voices of her parents. As Simone made her way to the kitchen she couldn't recall seeing any other cars on the property that didn't belong there.

"Simone!" Sidney screamed as she ran to hug her daughter.

Simone stood there dumbfounded as she stared at the two people sitting around the kitchen island talking with her dad.

"Hi Sis," Chase said with a smile as he took a sip from his cup.

"Simone," Rebekah said.

"Dad why are they here?" She asked.


End file.
